Everyone Needs A System
by YourFaceIsHawt
Summary: Do you have a system? Clearly Jane doesn't...or didn't. Of course there is Rizzles smut too.


**Ok so yeah, I was watching cartoons and they said something about reorganising the kitchen and it reminded me of these two losers and here you go. I'm attempting to write another multi chapter fic…not that any of you are interested but I'm doing my best to get that finished, this just had to be written and out of my head first. Ciao for now.**

* * *

It had been a tough day at work and all Jane wanted to do was go home and relax and by relax she meant strip down to her underwear and drink an ice cold beer while she watched the Red Sox vs White Sox game that was on tonight. However that just wasn't something she could do tonight. Maura's house was being renovated and had nowhere to sleep for the next few nights, that's where Jane came in. As Maura's best friend, it was her duty to offer up her home to the basically homeless doctor, which meant no underwear time.

During the last few months of their friendship, Jane had always spent time at Maura's luxurious home instead of her cramped condo. Jane actually couldn't remember the last time she'd stayed at her home…or cleaned it. Maura gasped in absolute horror as she saw the dirty clothes strewn across the floor and chair. The dust collecting on the counter tops and coating the tv screen.

"Oh, Jane. How could you let your home get to this state?"

Jane shrugged in embarrassment as she averted her gaze. She wanted to just take a hot shower to relax her sore muscles from her earlier take down but she quickly busied herself with picking up her clothes.

She stopped still in her tracks as she felt a soft grip on her bicep. Jane could feel the shiver creeping up her spine.

"Jane go and take a shower and put on some comfortable clothes." Jane had been quiet the whole ride home and Maura knew that the detective just needed some time to herself. Some time to wind down after her long week. "Go." Jane was about to start to protest, something about needing to tidy up but the blonde pushed against her arms and shoulders. "Now, Jane."

Jane smiled gratefully. She kissed the doctors head and disappeared into her bedroom.

* * *

"Woah, Maur" Jane stood in the doorway as she gazed upon her condo. Every single inch of her place was spotless. There were no stray clothes of dust clothes. Everything actually smelled good.

"Can I make you some coffee?" Maura looked to Jane as the brunette entered the kitchen, her hair dripping wet after her shower.

"Oh no, Maura you've already done too much." Jane moved swiftly and efficiently to her trusty coffee machine to make a fresh pot.

"Hey have you seen the coffee filters?"

"Yes I put them in there." The honey blonde pointed to the draw with a happy smile. "The counter was looking so cluttered."

"You put the coffee filters in the silverware draw?" The detectives head fell to the side in confusion, her eyebrows knitting together as she opened up the draw to look inside.

"Oh no, I moved the silverware to this draw so they'd be closer to the dishes."

"But the dishes are over here." Jane reached out her lanky arms to show Maura where her dishes once resided in her cupboard.

"Not anymore." Maura opened up the cupboard between them, above the silverware draw. "It didn't make any sense to have them all the way over there so far from the napkin draw."

"I don't have a napkin draw."

Maura giggled to herself as she opened up the draw next to the silverware. "You do now. See now the silverware is next to the dishes which are next to the napkins. Now you have a system."

"Oh uh, I didn't know I needed a system."

"Everyone needs a system." The blonde's smile only grew wider as Jane's brain began to scramble.

"What if I liked my old system?"

"Jane there is no way that you could live efficiently with your old..I wouldn't even dare to call it a system. It is just not possible."

"Well I guess that's why I've been basically living at yours for the past few months."

"Maybe you should just move into my home officially." Maura felt the intense blush creep up her neck and across her cheeks. She loved Jane. Oh how she truly loved her and she of course wanted Jane to move in to her place on an official basis. She wanted so much with Jane that she didn't know was reciprocated.

"Maybe I should." Jane smiled sheepishly as the blonde's head twisted comically, her eyes moving around rapidly from Jane's face, to her lips and back to the tea towels she had been folding.

"You really think so or are you just being sarcastic with me again?"

Jane frowned softly and took Maura's hands into her own "I'm not being sarcastic, not unless you actually think it's a terrible idea. I mean I haven't been to my home in forever and all of my clothes are at your house. We eat together, work together, sleep together." Jane began to blush "you know I mean i..in the same house in different beds and I…" Jane stopped. What she was about to say would change their relationship and she wasn't sure if she was ready to admit it.

She felt a squeeze to her hands "and you what?"

"Nothing." She let go of her hands and turned back to the coffee machine.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli, you tell me right now." Curly brown locks shook furiously "Jane, Jane, Jane, JANE, JANE." With each call of her name came a poke to her sides. Maura knew that it infuriated the detective and she could get her to tell her anything by doing this.

The brunette swirled around and moved towards Maura. The look in her eyes was ferial and caused a panic to spread through Maura's body. Her lower back hit sharply against the edge of the counter and she gasped in pain and surprise.

"I love you. I'm in love with you." Came the deep growl. Jane was so close to Maura she could feel her breath against her lips. She wanted so badly for Jane to lean just a little bit closer, to press their lips together. Maura's breath hitched as she looked into the chocolate orbs staring back at her. The doctor's hand slowly moved from the counter to Jane's hand which brought Jane out of her intense fixation.

"I love you too, Jane."

Jane blinked, her head shaking in confusion at Maura's words. "I love you, Jane. Now kiss me."

Maura was fully aware of the cold water droplets dripping from Jane's long curls onto her thin shirt and her hardening nipples.

It was like in the movies. All of those dumb chick flicks that Jane hated all fell into place as their lips touched. They just pressed together in a brief kiss, noses bumped clumsily and eyes closed.

Long slim fingers wrapped tightly under the doctors ass and lifted her onto the countertop. They kissed frantically as the fire built between them. The arousal and passion they had pent up over the last few years. The brunette left open mouthed kisses on her best friend's neck, turning her into putty in her hands. Jane sucked on her pulse point, leaving a mark on her porcelain skin.

"I need you, Jane. Can we move this somewhere else?"

Jane stopped sucking for a moment but didn't remove her lips from skin to mumble out "No."

"But Jane this is unsanitary."

"But it's hot." Jane ripped the buttons off of Maura's shirt and pushed up her bra, she sucked her nipple into her mouth. Releasing it with a pop, she bit down on it softly before flicking her tongue over the hardened bud to soothe it. She repeated her movements on the other nipple as Maura's moans and "Oh God's" spurred her on.

When Jane began to kiss her way down Maura's toned stomach, Jane pushed down on Maura's shoulders to get her to lie down. She undid her jeans and pulled them along with her lace black underwear down her yoga toned legs.

Jane gulped as she saw Maura's dripping pussy. She realised how serious this had just gotten and how little she actually knew. She was nervous as hell but wanted nothing more than to please the woman she loved. "Just go for it. Do what you've fantasised of doing to her since you met." She said to herself in her head.

Jane let her fingers trace about Maura's smooth skin and spread open her thighs a little wider. Her tongue flattened through her folds. She smiled as Maura moaned once again. Her tongue swiped repeatedly now until she finally licked her clit. Her tongue circled it slowly and as Maura shouted "More. Faster. Just more." Jane entered her with two fingers with little resistance. She pumped her fingers in faster and harder, her forearms burning, her tongue twitching but she didn't care. She wanted, no needed to get Maura off and now. Maura's fingers had wrapped into Jane's curls and pulled her face tighter against her centre.

"Oh God. Fuck. Oh JANEEE."

Maura screamed as her body arched up. Her whole being shaking as her orgasm overtook her body. Jane continued to stroke her folds and swipe her tongue across her clit as she brought Maura down.

"I think we need to talk, Jane."

* * *

 **Leave a review of some kind, they are greatly appreciated...or ya know, you can ignore it, that's fine too. Let me know if you have any Rizzles based requests for me to write on my week off so I don't die of bored...**

 **Cheers.**


End file.
